Originals
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: The Originals; vampires who're the origins of the vampire species. A war started by them is starting to get out of hand. A sibling is found and mated. And time cannot stop their reign. -*Drabble Collection-*
1. Grenade

**Title: **Grenade

**Character(s):** Kaito T., Droite

**A/Ns: **The start to another drabble collection. And I swear this thing is cursed.

* * *

"No!"

The bullet sailed straight through her chest, piercing her lung and nicking her spine. Another one went right past her heart, lodging itself into the back of her ribcage. Pain radiated through her body as she went with her momentum, falling into a wall and bouncing off. She fell to the ground, hard, like a fleshy sack of potatoes.

He was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out where she had suddenly appeared from. All he could remember was her scream as the trigger was pulled, and then she had jumped from the shadows and had taken both bullets for him.

Which were meant for him.

The thugs scurried off and Kaito just stood there, Orbital flailing around behind his master, Droite laying in a contorted way as she bled out. It was a few moments before the blonde managed to get his mind back into gear and he immediately turned to face his robotic servant.

"Get the medics out here," he ordered the poor machine. Orbital nodded, in fear almost, and went to contacting the local hospital. Kaito placed his attention on Droite, pulling his jacket off and taking the tail end of it in his rough hands. Kneeling beside her, he tore a large piece of fabric off with his teeth and gently turned her so she lay on her back.

A shriek ripped from her mouth as he placed the fabric over both wounds, using each of his hands to apply pressure to those areas. Little could be done about the internal bleeding, however, but as long as Orbital got those medical personnel out here quickly, Droite would have at least a small chance of getting out of this alive.

The sirens blared and the helicopter floated to the ground, engines going, and medics ran from the chopper to the woman's side, pushing the blonde out of the way. Kaito stumbled back, wiping what blood he could off his arms. As he looked on, he noticed a nicely folded piece of paper laying on the ground near where Droite had flung herself out to protect him.

He went over and plucked it from the ground, noticing his name written in neat cursive on the front. Inspecting it, he unfolded the paper to find that it held a letter.

Addressed to him.

His eyes read quickly, a little slower than usual because it was written in cursive, but the lines near the bottom struck him hard.

Droite had given her life to him.

_But why?_

* * *

**Here we go.**

**Review.**


	2. Note and a Book

**Title:** Note and a Book

**Character(s):** Gauche, Kaito

**A/Ns:** Title change, stuff added to summary, go ahead and freak.

* * *

Kaito leaned against a wall as he observed the activity taking place inside Droite's room from a window. The nurses and doctors scurried around, connecting tubes to her body to make sure her organs didn't fail on her. She was already in a bad enough condition as it was, and according to what he had heard whispered amongst the medical staff, Droite had some kind of odd condition with her heart, something about six chambers instead of four. Whatever that meant.

Actually, at the moment he could care less about what was happening. All he could focus on was the note Droite had written him, in Old English. Whatever reasons she had for saving him technically he didn't give two fucks about. He really saw no point as to saving someone such as him. He could take care of himself, but Droite had to just fly in there and nearly kill herself for him.

What a sad case.

Kaito looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw Gauche staring at him with a sorrowful look. In the muscular man's hands were two things: a note rolled up into a neat scroll and a thick but worn leather-bound book. The older male looked worried as he stared at Droite, but not for the obvious reasons.

"What do you want, Gauche?" the blonde muttered, irritated.

Gauche sighed. "Droite wanted me to give these to you." As he said this he held the objects out to Kaito. "Take them, and read them. That's what she told me to tell you once you got them."

Kaito grabbed the note and book from the man and looked away. "Fine. I'll do it later."

After a moment of tense silence, Gauche said with a slight horrified tone, "We need to get her out of here soon...!"

"Why?" Kaito asked in confusion. "She'll be here for quite a while-"

"Go and read that stuff and you'll understand." Gauche shoved Kaito out the door, yelling out behind the blonde as he begrudgedly began exiting the building.

* * *

**hm**

**review**


	3. The Message

**Title:** The Message

**Character(s):** Kaito

**A/Ns:** You'll find out very shortly what Droite has been hiding. Just a heads up.

* * *

Kaito flopped out on his bed, yawning as he ran his hands through his hair. After staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, he stiffly shifted his head to stare at the journal (as he had discovered the book was really called) and the note/scroll thing. He had planned to read both of them soon, but he just felt like snoring his brain out.

Ah, what the hell. The blonde reached over and grabbed the note off the top of the journal and unrolled it, then just stared at it.

Something was not right. Something was just so not right.

As he read the note, he realized just how old the letter seemed to be.

_Dearest Kaito,_

_If you are reading this letter, this means that something drastic has happened. I shall tell you the purpose of why you got the previous letter, and that Gauche has given you both this note and a diary from the 6th century. I want you to read both this note and the diary, because then I can explain the full extent of the situation you are about to get yourself entangled in, Kaito._

_The diary is mine. I wrote it. Please read it. I give you permission to._

_~Droite_

Kaito blinked. If the diary was from the 6th century, then how the hell did Droite write it? Time travel had yet to be invented, so that was out of the question. Unless she was a Barian and new of her past life, then that would explain why she new of it. But what were the odds of that happening?

Frowning, he took the diary off the nightstand and opened the first page.

* * *

**My first attempt at writing in old style language, omf. next chap is going to be so difficult, considering it's a diary entry.**

**never written a diary entry before**

**review**


	4. 718

**Title:** 718

**Character(s):** Droite, in the diary entry of course

**A/Ns:** Forgive me if this seems off. I've never written a diary entry before, so...

* * *

_January 18, 718_

_Today is the day Nicholai and I set off for England. Once again we have come unto our brothers' residence. Adament seems lively, apparent with how he acts with his whores. Unfortunately, his habits have turned into somewhat of a bothersome problem. Nicholai and I are set to correct that._

_Furthermore, I have taken the liberty of fulfilling Mother and Father's wishes. They wanted me to lead our race, and that I shall do. However, Nicholai is not in favor of this decision. He should learn to be more mature. After all, he is only two years younger than I and therefore if I happen to die he shall inherit the throne of our species._

_Until I decide further on this subject, I shall speak of the boy I have recently met._

_His name is Takahashi. A unique name, I shall say. He is quite the interesting boy, only nineteen and working in the stables of the castle. His sweet nature, however, is troublesome. With hair like that of snow and eyes as dull blue as the sky, I worry that he is not a human but perhaps of a witch bloodline. If he is, I shall eliminate him along with his family. Witches and their brethren do not deserve to exist, for what they have done to my family is unforgivable._

_Tomorrow I shall head unto the darkness, until I breathe my last._

* * *

**_short i know but still_**

**_review_**


	5. Reawaken

**Title:** Reawaken

**Character(s):** Droite, Gauche, new OC

**A/Ns:** Here ya go. Sorry for the wait. :P

* * *

Gauche couldn't help but nervously stare at the woman currently laying in the bed. He could literally _feel_ the power starting to rise inside her body, her blood running hot in her veins. Her heart was beating erratically, close to ninety beats per minute on average. Other than that, she was perfectly fine. In just a matter of two days, her body had fully repaired itself, and now was just the wait until she woke up in a blender.

That's what happened to them all without eating for longer than a few days.

That presented a very large problem. When Droite awoke, not only would she go insane for a few hours, she wouldn't be able to stop. Gauche only knew one person who could stop such a frenzy, but that person had disappeared long ago and had caused too many problems when he had last visited.

"Yeah, and what was that you said about me being an ass last time?" said the slightly mocking voice from behind him.

Gauche turned around and frowned, seeing the tall man before him. "Nicholai, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing my sister," the black-haired man said with a laugh, "Is that so hard for you to absorb?" He shoved aside the younger man with no effort at all and went up to stand beside the bed. "Such a pathetic state she came to be in. Why did she, of all eight of us, have to be put into the Throne?"

"I thought you said you two agreed on such a thing," Gauche muttered. In truth, he really didn't know much about Droite and Nicholai. Sure, he'd grown up under their wing, but other than that, he really didn't know much about the eight of them, Droite and her siblings.

Nicholai sighed. "I had been, but with our search for Lehnz having gone dry, we haven't agreed on much." He shrugged slightly. "I may love her, but she doesn't want to ascend to the Throne. And you know exactly what happens if that type of shit goes down."

Gauche mentally shivered at that. Nicholai was one of the few who could instill fear into him. It wasn't often someone could do that, but the black-haired man could do it with just stature alone.

For how long he'd been like this, he deserved the title as Heir of the Throne.

"Ah, Tala, waken," Nicholai suddenly said, smiling. Droite's heart jumped to over a hundred beats a minute, then slowed to a mere twenty.

Her eyes then snapped open, glowing scarlet.

* * *

**Yup yup. Here we go.**

** review**


	6. Brother and Sister

**Title: **Brother and Sister

**Main Character(s):** Nicholai, Droite (Tala), Gauche

**A/Ns:** ... I got nothing to say, lol.

* * *

Nicholai stared at his older sister, who just blinked slowly, her eyes remaining focused on the ceiling. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, biting through his skin with his elongated canines, then placed the wound over Droite's lips. She looked at him, crimson eyes glowing, confusion marking her face.

"Nicholai...?" she asked quietly. Then her expression changed to anger. "Why are you here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and drink before you go nuts. Last thing we need is your Original ass getting us in trouble." He urged her to take his wrist, pressing the flesh to her mouth.

Sputtering slightly, Droite let herself sink her teeth into the wound, bringing more blood to the surface. She drank, sucking hard, filling the unquenchable hunger that controlled her instincts.

Nicholai didn't mind the intimacy showing in this act; in fact, incest within their family had been a common occurrence, so not one of the eight of them minded about it. Before Lehnz had mysteriously disappeared, the youngest of their family and Droite had been set to marry once Lehnz had turned fifteen. Unfortunately, with their current situation and with Lehnz having done a POOF on them before he turned seven, there was no going on that plan.

Droite sank back, taking a breather. Nicholai pulled his wrist away and licked the wounds shut. He could sense that Droite's one and only turned human was perturbed at seeing such closeness between siblings, but the Abaennor man didn't mind.

"Get used to it, Gauche," Nicholai said, not looking at the younger. "Once we find Lehnz, Tala here is going to get properly mated to him. Even if he's still seven, I don't think it'll matter."

Gauche was obviously shaken up by what the black-haired man had said, but Droite sat up and sent a glare at her theoretical "child". "Gauche, I know that you love me, but I can't just leave the vow I made to Lehnz." Turning to her brother, she wiped her mouth and looked at him solemnly. "I have a lead on what happened to our brother."

Nicholai instantly straightened his spine. "What'd you find, sister?"

"Aunt Rosalihnda was the one who kidnapped Lehnz," Droite spoke. Nicholai narrowed his eyes on her. "She used a sealing spell to contain him, but I'm afraid that spell wasn't complete."

"What happened to him?"

"I believe he's now a 'human'," she said. "Our blood may be the only thing to wake him up from his slumber.

* * *

**how's it so far?**

**review**


	7. Secret Revealed

**Title:** Secret Revealed

**Main Character(s):** Kaito, Droite, Gauche, Nicholai

**A/Ns:** Bit of a timeskip btw

* * *

Kaito sat back, his head against the wall, his ass planted on the cold tile ground. He had been dragged over here by a slightly whacked out Gauche, who looked like he'd seen a ghost (which was total bullshit in Kaito's opinion- he didn't believe in the supernatural at all, but the Barians and Astral Beings kind of blew that idealism out of the flipping water). But he'd come along anyway, since he'd heard that two people needed to see him. Whatever for, he didn't have a fucking clue about, but he didn't care either way.

He looked up when he heard whispers. Two male, one female. The female one he recognized, but he wasn't able to completely place it. The first male voice was definitely Gauche's, but the other one he only vaguely remembered, although from where he didn't know.

Gauche came back, guiding a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes into the room. The two glanced at Kaito, the black-haired man smirking in amusement. Kaito glared at him coldly, standing and popping his joints.

"Kaito," Gauche spoke. "This is Nicholai Abaennor. He's Droite's younger brother."

At the mention of 'younger brother', Kaito rose an eyebrow. Nicholai came forward, however, and held out a hand. IT was apparent he'd never been to Japan before, but Kaito accepted the hand begrudgedly, shaking it cautiously.

After separating, Nicholai smirked wider. "You've got a thing for my sister, eh?" he laughed.

Kaito was taken by surprise at the question, but answered, irritated. "No. She's not in my interest."

The black-haired man laughed in a mocking way. "My ass you don't. I can tell." Tilting his head back, he looked into the dark hallway and smiled lazily. "Tala, getcha ass out here before I smack talk your little lover here."

"Calm down, Nicholai," came a heavily accented voice in English. "I'll come when I want to. No need to scare the shit out of him when I just got out of the humans' place."

Nicholai cackled. "Fine, sis. Your choice. But I am quite hungry..." A soft growl came from Nicholai as he stared back at Kaito, who had a confused/angry look on his face. "Maybe I'll have a taste...?"

"Bullshit," the female voice came, sarcastic. "Just let me switch to Japanese and then I'll explain to him." Nicholai smirked at that, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

After about five minutes of waiting, a slim figure slithered out from the shadows, surprising Kaito with her identity.

It was Droite who stepped forward, carrying with her a wave of such self confidence it was palpable in the air. She smiled at Kaito, revealing a set of huge canines.

"I can guess that you're wondering why I'm here so early," she spoke, a steady growl in her throat. "Well, I can explain simply." She strode over to Kaito, pinning him up against the wall. "I got to warn you, this will hurt a little. Sorry."

And then she bit him right over his jugular.

* * *

**Well...**

**review**


	8. Acceptance

_**Title: ****Acceptance**  
_

_**Character(s): Droite, Kaito, Nicholai, Gauche**_

_**A/Ns: Okay, here's a tad of an explanation about Droite and her family and... well, here.**_

* * *

...but she didn't draw any blood. She simply removed her fangs, licked the wound shut, and leaned back. Kaito just blinked up at her, unusually calm for several seconds, silence filling the air. Then he shoved her out of the way, rubbing where she had bit him, and strode past her, glaring at her and Nicholai.

"...What the hell was that?" he questioned angrily, not believing anything these... idiots were telling him. "So, you're a goddamn vampire, is that it?"

Droite calmly looked at him, her fangs still fully extended. "It's not a lie, Kaito," she said, a lisp evident in the way she spoke. "I am a vampire, and so are my seven brothers."

"Well, six currently," Nicholai added. "Our youngest brother is missing"- he tilted his head and smiled maliciously- "which gives us all the more reason to tell you about our existence."

Kaito glared strongly. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Am I supposed to believe any of the shit you spew out?"

Okay, he was really starting to try her patience. "If you want to believe that we're lying," Droite growled dangerously, "then do that. But, it may cost you and your brother's lives." She came forward, eyes aglow, lowering her tone so that only he could hear it. "I bet you have some interesting memories in that brain of yours. I wonder what would happen if they were, I don't know, suddenly brought back again."

Kaito's eyes widened a fraction. The fact that Nicholai was snickering in the background and that Gauche was hanging back with a slightly concerned expression meant that something bad was going to happen. Not to mention that Droite made it sound as if she was going to hurt Haruto, or at least threaten him.

After careful consideration, the blonde just nodded in agreement, unable to say anything. Droite leaned back, her fangs shrinking, before looking back at her brother and partner.

"Well, Nicky," she said in an acrimonious tone, "Shall I explain everything?"

"Sure," Nicholai responded with an eye roll at the mention of his human nickname. "I'll take care of your Young here." Gesturing at Gauche, who shifted uncomfortably at being pointed out that way.

Droite then took Kaito's arm and lead him out of the room.

...

...

"So... Vampires are real?" Kaito questioned after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Yes," Droite confirmed. "I'm one of the Originals. That is, a group of vampires that were the first of my kind."

"That means, when Nicholai called you Tala..." The blonde stopped and looked up at her.

A sigh slipped from her. "That's my true name. Tala Mirdrigh Abaennor."

"Ah, okay." He stayed quiet for a second, then touched the place where she had bitten him. "Will I turn... into one, since you-"

"Unfortunately, no." She glared at the ground, as if irritated. "You only turn into a vampire through a spell performed while another vampire drains you of blood. In rare cases, like in the case of my brother Lehnz, a vampire who was sealed by a spell can be reawakened through a bite and blood exchange."

More silence. And then... "How long have you been a vampire...?"

Droite sighed, again, her body slumping. "I was twenty-six when I was turned."

"So..."

"I'm over eleven thousand years old." At Kaito's bewildered expression, she shrugged. "More like eleven thousand, eight hundred eighty-five years, give or take a few. I've lost track."

"Goddamn," he exclaimed... well, in a calm manner. "That's... a long time."

"Before Christ was even born," she said. "Not like I believe in that fairy tale."

At that harsh statement, he shut his eyes. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Droite nodded, slightly eager to explain. "Just wait until I get to the werewolves. I think you'll enjoy those guys."

* * *

**owww i'm so sore right now**

**and hey i might actually roleplay on facebook yayyyyyeah**

**anywho**

**review**

**(technically i'm not giving a damn about capitalyzation or spelling here. too in pain to care)**


End file.
